


New Life

by Aliensquidkitty



Series: Unlikely Hope [2]
Category: Transformers Prime
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliensquidkitty/pseuds/Aliensquidkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where Tayah's life starts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Klik/nanoklik - 1 second
> 
> Breem – 2 minutes 
> 
> Joor – 1 hour
> 
> Orn – 3 days
> 
> Groon – 2 months
> 
> Vorn – 2 years
> 
> Sire- Father 
> 
> Carrier- Mother 
> 
> Abba- Adopted parent

Orion Pax sighed as he tried to conceal his hidden secret from the council, he listened to Megatronus trying to get through the council’s thick heads that the lower class was dying slowly from energon deprivation. Orion shifted from pede to pede trying to find a comfortable way to standthe secret that he was trying to conceal was that he was currently carrying a sparkling. When he was younger, Alpha Trion had told him that he was only able to carry one sparkling before his systems changed to sire programming. Now, here he was carrying for the first time and scared out of his fraggin processor. He knew the sire of the spark was Ratchet, a long time friend that became a lover a few vorn ago. He had not the time yet to tell Ratchet of the news but he feared that ratchet would react violently or at least through something at his skull. “BUT!” “Megatronus, leave with Orion pax while we decide.” That snapped Orion into the present, he looked at his friend and gripped his forearm. 

Megatronus grumbled as they stepped out of the council building and into the lovely city of Iacon. “I can’t believe those fraggin aft heads.” Spoke Megatronus lowly not too keen on leaving. Orion replied with an “hm” not really listening to his friends insane ranting; “orion?” megatronus put out his arm, orion promptly walked into the said arm. Orion looked up at the silver mech. “yes megatronus?” he replied with an arched brow. “what is going on with you? Ever since two groon ago you have been mister space.” His purple colored eyes met orions cerulean blue’s. he blushed and looked away not really wanting to respond to him, but he knew he had too if he wanted megatronus off his backstrut. “well,” he started off hesitantly “you see, a few groon ago me and ratchet had a frag and…” he trailed off. “and?” megatronus asked wanting to know why he was acting so strange. “and he merged our sparks… no lie it was good but what I didn’t expect was to be…” he took a deep intake in “carrying.” 

He waited for the explosion, he started to count and only got to three before a loud ‘WHAT!’ was blasted from Megatronus. He winced and tried to duck down but his friend gripped his shoulders. “repeat that again.” Megatronus growled out. “I’m… I’m carrying.” He squeaked out in fear. He was a little over the half way mark for the carrying stage, the last two groons his abdomen will expand as the sparklings protoform is created inside of him. What he wasn’t looking foreward too was the birthing process. Megatronus just smiled and wrapped an arm around orion’s shoulders. “well at least you won’t be alone for long.” Orion just grunted in response not too happy with his friend’s answer. “you should get the sparkling checked though, just to make sure nothing is wrong with it’s development… well I hate to say it pax, but I have to go my superior calls.” He rolled his eyes and walked away leaving a very confused orion in the middle of the crystal gardens. “how did I get here?” he asked himself before tredging to the doctors taking his friend’s advice. 

He entered the glass building shining brightly in cybertron’s sun. a red femme greeted him “orion,” she said with a smile, ariel was her name. the next prime’s consort. “ari, it is good to see you.” He said as he walked up to the desk, “what can I help you with ‘rion?” he looked at her and with a final sigh he gave in. “ I need a doctor to look over my systems for me.” She smiled “sure thing we have…” she looked down at the schedule before looking up back at him “Red Alert is currently open. If you want ‘rion, I can fit you right in here and now.” He nodded before sitting down and waiting nervously, he felt a twinge of fear coming from his sparkling, he sent reassuring pulses of love back down to it. 

The door opened revealing a red medic “orion pax.” He said as he looked to the red and blue mech, he gestured to the hallway. Orion grunted softly as he got up and followed the medic. They entered an examine room and he sat down on the berth in the room “now, what is going on mr. orion pax?” red alert asked him as he pulled up his file noting that he was carrying. “ well I was just wondering if you could do a check up on the sparkling.” He asked sheepishly and softly. “of course, just let me get the required tools.” With that Red Alert stepped out of the room; Ratchet stepped into the room as he was on call. “so… why are you here?” he crossed his white and red arms. Orion blushed deeply and averted his optics from the gaze of the concerned medic. “Well… ratchet… that is what I wanted to talk to you about… I am carrying with your sparkling.” Ratchet stood there his mouth opening and closing but no words came out. “How?” he asked softly. “I think it was the time we merged. I am already half way through the carrying stage. You might want to leave I think red-“he was cut off as red entered and stared at ratchet. His gaze shifted from ratchet to orion then back to orion. “I see…” he mused as he set up the monitor, “lets see how far along you are shall we. Please lie down.” Orion complied and laid down on the berth. “frag that’s cold.” He muttered ignoring ratchet’s remark as he fixed his optics on the image.

There was his sparking, curled up and lot farther than he expected. There were little winglets, the sparkling shifted allowing Red alert to figure out the gender. “well Orion, looks like you are carrying a femme, by the looks…” he moved the reciver around orion’s abdomen. “ by the looks of things, the femme developed a lot faster than most sparklings. I say another groon she will be ready to come out.” He said as he started to clean his tools. “thank you…” orion said as he got up from the berth with ratchet’s help. One hand rested on his abdomen while the other hung loosely next to his frame. Once they were out of site ratchet sighed “so, what are we going to do?” “honestly I don’t know. I am scared about her being born so quickly.” Ratchet sighed and nodded knowing that the only sparklings born so early are seekers, but how could that be if he was the only one fragging orion into the berth at night. Orion sighed, “well… I should get going.” With that he left ratchet and went out to iacon, enjoying the city. He knew that a war was brewing but when it would escalate no one knew.

A groon later, not a lot has changed except orion’s abdomen had gotten a lot larger. Here he was making his morning energon with the additives for the sparkling when the first contraction hit. He groaned and called for ratchet; the sound of thundering pede falls filled his little apartment. Ratchet was at his side in an instant, his blue eyes filled with fear and worry “orion? What’s wrong? What’s going on? Are we being attacked?” he asked in a panicked tone. Orion gave him a harsh glare that made the medic squirm. “no… I think our little femme want ou-!!” he yelled in pain as another contraction hit.


	2. Welcome Little one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the new member arrives and not a day too late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klik/nanoklik - 1 second
> 
> Breem – 2 minutes
> 
> Joor – 1 hour
> 
> Orn – 3 days
> 
> Groon – 2 months
> 
> Vorn – 2 years
> 
> Sire- Father
> 
> Carrier- Mother
> 
> Abba- Adopted parent
> 
> Sorry it is so short X(

“Orion, hang in there.” Ratchet said as he hefted the mech into his arms. He couldn’t help but look down at the swollen abdomen that moved ever so slightly. He commed Red Alert, “yes ratchet?” came the sleepy voice of Red Alert; “Orion’s in labor meet me at the office.” There were silence on the line, then came a sigh “very well let me get my tools ready when you get here be prepared to deliver your offspring Ratchet.” The line clicked off after that.

 

“Ratch…” groaned Orion as the contractions started to come closer together, “it will be alright ‘rion, we are going to get some help.” He said softly to his lover as he went out the door and onto the streets of Iacon. It was very early in the morning so not a lot of mechs and femme’s were out on the streets at this hour. It took ratchet a whole five minuets to get to the office, it would take him longer but he ran as fast as he could to the glass structure. There was red already standing at the door holding it open for him. “Everything is ready ratchet.” He stated in a flat tone, he glanced at Orion; trying to hold the pain in until he knew where he could let it out. “Thank you Red.” Ratchet replied as he walked down the corridor and into a room that looked like a mess to the normal eye but to a medic’s it was ready for the birth of an early sparkling. Ratchet gently placed Orion onto the berth; he noticed that the labor was progressing a lot faster than expected. As he turned his back Orion gasped as the energon sac containing the nutrients for his little femme broke which only meant that pain was to come.

 

Red Alert came into the room and closed the door. “Everything is ready ratchet.” He glanced to Orion who gasped in pain as the contractions got a lot harder. Ratchet pulled off Orion’s Cod piece to reveal his widened port. “Alright Orion, get ready to push.” Ratchet said to him. Orion only nodded as the next contraction hit he pushed with all his might, he let out a groan of pain as he stopped and pushed again; ratch helped by widening the port. After a few Joor’s of pushing, ratchet could see the little femme’s helm. She was almost here. “alright orion, give me one last push, she is almost here.” “FRAG IT ALL TO THE PITS!” orion yelled through clenched denta, and pushed with all his might. He flopped back onto the berth exhausted, there was only silence before a sharp piercing cry sliced through the air.

 

Ratchet moved away from Orion so he could clean off the little femme. With a soft cloth he cleaned her from helm to pede. She was silver in color with a blue helm like her carrier and blue hands and pede. She opened her eyes, a silver color with a hint of blue. Ratchet walked over to orion and handed him the little femme.

 

Orion smiled down at his creation, so small and fragile. The femme looked up at her creator. “what are you going to name her?” asked Red Alert, “Tayah, Tayah Pax. I want her to know who her carrier is.” He smiles down at the recharging femme. He picked her up and kissed her femme, he glanced down at her winglets. He slipped into recharge with his little femme on his chestplates


	3. Life on the Nemesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tayah....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry for leaving this fic to rot..... my muse has been crap to say the least. in the beginning tayah is about six or seven age wise.

There was a massive bang that echoed throughout the Nemesis, Soundwave looked up from where he was working, the sounds of pede’s hitting the deck grew louder with each passing nanosecond.   There was a streak of silver that collided with the sitting mech, he blinked a few times behind his visor before looking down; there was a certain silver and blue seeker femme clinging to his chest plates. Her oversized wings trembled as another mech entered the bay. He shifted his gaze, to a glaring megatron; something must have fragged him off royally. The gladiator moved swiftly grabbing the femme off of soundwave and strode out with out a word spoken.

 

Tayah trembled in Megatron’s harsh grip, she knew that she was trouble when she pulled a prank on him with her brother Frenzy and got caught in the midst of things. Her frantic optics looked around trying to find an escape route; _please, no, I don’t wanna be punished. I said I was sorry._ She mentally prayed to primus as she squirmed more and protested. “Silence.” Said her leaders deep rumbling voice, it was cold filled with hidden and suppressed anger. There was something deeper that she could not place, she squeaked as she was thrown onto a berth that was no hers. While in the midst of her musing megatron had dragged her to his quarters to give her a proper punishment. He none to gently tossed her small trembling frame onto his berth, his cold red optics bore into her silver colored ones. Her wings were pressed tightly against her spinal column, her frame shaking ever so slightly, fear was current through out.

 

Megatron growled and lashed out, his clawed hand scratching across her face. She whimpered; she had been through this many times before. Better not to react to the punishment than to struggle and scream in pain.  Blow after blow she took, the hatred for her leader was slowly forming with in her. Hours passed before ending, her battered frame laid limp on the floor, she wasn’t dead, no, she just didn’t have the energy to move. Megatron was looking at her smirking to himself although he was content he was silently planning her future, he will make her into a cold hearted warrior, he will make her hate the autobots, and she will be the femme to destroy them.

 

 

**Several vorns later**

 

She had grown, into one of the most feared mechs in the history of Cybertron. Here she stands on a cliff face in the Rocky Mountains in Colorado. Her mission; locate the autobots base then send a beacon out for all decepticons. Her once silver eyes were now white, making her blind, a price she had to pay when primus made her a Dov, the protectors of primus himself and everything holy. She listened, waited, smelt the air around her for any energon or mechs, no such luck. She snarled to herself before transforming to her equine form. Mostly grey with hints of red and blue on her legs, her mane was half white and half red, it shimmered softly in the mid day sun. “South I go then…” she mumbled to herself as she took off at a fast pace trot, her hooves crushing fauna and grass beneath. Weaving in and out of trees, if anyone took a glance at her, they would think that she could see. No, completely blind she traversed the mountains by her tracking device and maps. She had to unfortunately rely on the human’s primitive mapping to get her around the area. 


End file.
